


Late Night Snack

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Ren bakes, ShuAnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19509217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren stays up waiting for Ann.





	Late Night Snack

Ren let out a yawn as he continued reading his book. It wasn’t interesting but it was currently the one thing keeping him awake at such a late time. Taking a glance at the clock he once more assured himself it read just after midnight. 

Smiling Ren got up an idea forming in his head as he headed towards the kitchen. Pulling out pans and bowls Ren set to work making a treat for when Ann got home.

*An Hour Later*

Ren stuck his tongue out in concentration as he carefully piped frosted decorations on the strawberry iced vanilla cake in front of him. Smilingly joyfully he took a glance at the cake, and nodded as he saw no imperfections.

Ren paused as he heard the sound of keys entering the door sounded down the hall. Grinning Ren covered the cake before dashing back into his chair and scooping up the book throwing open a random page as he pretended to read.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall until Ann finally stepped in the main room- a read travel bag grasped in hand as she tiredly trudged into the room. Seeing her glancing around wearily he watched as her eyes landed on him and softly the blue shined a little brighter as a soft smile tugged at her pink lips as she spoke.

“Ren it’s past two in the morning! Why are you still up?” 

“You weren’t home yet, and I know you said this trip was awful so I made you something! It’s in the kitchen” Ren softly said getting up and embracing her.

Ren squeezed Ann tighter as they embraced for sometime; before he separated from her and started walking her into the kitchen where the covered cake sat innocently on the table.

Ren watched gleefully as Ann uncovered the cake her eyes wide and mouth open.

“Now Ann, you should save this! Please don’t eat it all in one sitting. You’ll get a stomach ache, Again” Ren sighed watching as Ann ignored him in favour of cutting herself a heaping slice of confectionary. Walking over he tapped her on the shoulder ready to reprimand her for eating too fast, but instead burst out laughing as Ann turned towards him her cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk.

“Ann hehehe y-you should actually taste the*snort* food” Ren said between his laughter as Ann forcibly swallowed her cheeks returning to their normal shape but this time tinted with a dusting of red.

“Reeeen it’s not funny! You never make Strawberry Vanilla cake anymore! The last time was our anniversary two months ago!” Ann exclaimed as she pouted at him for laughing at her.

Ren snorted  
“Yet you still have me make you chocolate mousse every Sunday and strawberry crepes for breakfast everyday.”

“Yes! But you make the best cake in town!”

Ren puffed out his cheeks as he jutted out his bottom lip. “Are you saying I don’t make the best mousse and crepes in town” he asked batting his eyelashes at her playfully.

Ann put a finger on her chin in thought “I think Haru makes better mousse then you babe, sorry” she said a light grin on her face as Ren faulted forward a little.

“Well I guess Haru can make you mousse now huh.” Ren asked turning away from Ann with his arms crossed over his chest.

What! No! She doesn’t make as much! Ren please don’t make me go to her! She’ll make me a limited amount! She doesn’t put sprinkles on it either!” Ann frantically said as she waved her arms panicked. Frantically Ann jumped on Ren’s back as he got up- facing the door of the kitchen. Both were sent into a disheveled mess on the group Ann triumphantly on top of Ren.

Ren glanced up at her a fake pout still on his face as he spoke “Hmph you owe me”

Ann grinned leaning forward she placed a kiss on his lips before she spoke “Better?”

Ren sat up on his forearms as he spoke “I think further debt must be paid Ann” Ren grinned once more as they kissed on the hallway floor barely lit by the kitchen light.


End file.
